Electromagnetic waves produced by wireless computer communication devices continue to reach ever deeper into our world. Coffee shop hot-spots, wireless classrooms, wireless-enabled furniture and other systems have expanded the boundaries of the wireless world. Wireless devices like cell phones, personal digital assistants, and computers use wireless computer communications technology to facilitate device and work mobility. Advertised benefits of wireless technology include increasing productivity, mobility, flexibility, and efficiency. However, expanding wireless computer communications may not be without risks. For example, wireless computer communications expose users (and those in the zone of influence) to electromagnetic radiation much like smokers expose non-smokers to second-hand smoke. The same electromagnetic waves that enable wireless computer communications also pass through the human body, sometimes in potentially dangerous power and frequency combinations. Aside from potential health risks, electromagnetic waves associated with one wireless computer communication device may interfere with another wireless communication device. Similarly, wireless communications that spread over an area that is larger than necessary to effect the communication may be more susceptible to interception. Thus, the seemingly ever expanding range and power of modern wireless devices may pose health, productivity, and security risks to users, devices, and wireless computer networks.
In light of current trends (e.g., more power, more devices), negative effects of electromagnetic radiation associated with wireless computing may be expected to increase. Manufacturers seem focused on increasing wireless product performance (e.g., range, throughput) while ignoring the potential harmful effects of their product(s). Thus, “off-the-shelf” wireless computing components (e.g., routers, repeaters) typically are available with a fixed, maximum signal strength. While portable computing devices (e.g., laptops, PDAs) may include power-reducing circuits, logics, and/or programs, off-the-shelf wireless computing components like routers have been slower to adapt. Furthermore, users who have already purchased wireless computing devices may not be able to reap the benefits of the newer, smarter, self-configuring, power-aware portable computing devices.